


A Visit Home

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Kudos: 11





	A Visit Home

Marris Stead. Nathanos Blightcaller snorted as he took in the sight of his former home. Time had not been kind to it. The windows were gone, replaced by wooden boards that looked as if they would fall off at the slightest breeze. The hole in the roof suggested that there might be bats in the attic. The building looked as if it might collapse at any moment. With his blight hounds at his heels, Nathanos stalked to the front door. At least, where the front door should have been. 

With the front door gone, there was no telling who or what had been in and out of the house. Or what might still be in there. Cautiously, Nathanos peered through the doorway. He saw nothing, nor did he hear anything. With a snap of his fingers, he ordered his blight hounds to search the building.

The two blight hounds entered the building, searching and sniffing. Plaguefang went upstairs while Blight-Howl scoured the first floor. After a few minutes, it was clear that the house was currently vacant. 

Nathanos entered his home for the first time in years. He almost did not recognize the place. Every last piece of furniture was gone. Someone had obviously been here. Of course, Nathanos did not care about the furniture or decorations. Truth be told, he was glad that his uncle’s stuffed bird collection was gone.

Nathanos paused as he almost walked into a large cobweb hanging in the doorway to the kitchen. With a sigh of frustration, he knocked it out of of his way. The kitchen was also bare. The scavengers had take every last dish and spoon.

Blight-Howl growled at the kitchen fireplace. He then lunged into the fireplace, raising a cloud of dust and soot, and startling several rats out of their hiding place. The rodents scattered in all directions. Blight-Howl chased the biggest one out the front door, growling and barking the whole way.

Nathanos cursed under his breath. That canine brain was going to announce to the entire Plaguelands that they were here. Speaking of canine brains, where was Plaguefang? He must still be upstairs.

The stairs creaked as Nathanos climbed them to the second level of the house. Plaguefang was sniffing at a mouse hole in one of the baseboards. The upstairs was stripped bare like the downstairs. Nathanos paused when he realized that his entire collection of relics was gone. He was angry about that and hoped that the scavengers who had taken them would suffer slow, painful deaths.

There was nothing here. Coming back was a mistake. Nathanos was not sure why he had even bothered to stop here. Curiosity? Sentiment? Nathanos shook his head. He had other places he needed to be and orders that needed to be followed. 

Outside, Blight-Howl began barking again. The tone of this bark was different. Plaguefang bounded down the stairs to join Blight-Howl outside. It was clear that both plague hounds were barking at something.

Nathanos peered out a crack in the boarded up windows. Four figures were approaching from the road, a blood elf, a worgen, a tauren, and a gnome. Nathanos recognized the group as some of Azeroth’s so-called champions.

Nathanos had always doubted the intelligence of these ‘champions’, but maybe they did have two brain cells between all of them. After all, they had managed to track Nathanos down to one of the most unlikely places in all of Azeroth. His own home.


End file.
